The Demon and The Elf
by FaiNeko
Summary: From the trees above, in one of the willows, an elf of light observes the fallen being as it moves slowly, awakening from what they thought was his last dream; can evil be transformed in something new? AU IruKaka.Reupload,lemon.Oneshot


Hello, this is an AU, IruKaka. I hope you all like it, this is a re upload, so maybe you read it, maybe not ^^

It is about an evil and powerful demon that was heated by all, the elves attacks him with a new weapon and there is where this entire story begins.

Enjoy and review if you want ^^

_**Caution:**_ Lemon ahead.

Ooo

**_The Demon and The Elf_**

oooO

_Who am I? Where am I? This place looks familiar to me, but at the same time, it doesn't._

_My head hurts and I think there is a deep wound there. I can't move. I'm a little scared but I know no one can hurt me._

_My eyelids are heavy. There are so many hushed voices around me, but I can't stay awake. Who are they? Why am I here?_

_What is that bright light? It hurts and I have my eyes shut. I'm tired... what is happening to me?_

OoooooO

From the trees above, in one of the willows, an elf of light observes the fallen being as it moves slowly, awakening from what they thought was his last dream. That being is almost indestructible. The elf knows that it is the moment to finish him, but when he sees the being defenseless, he can't, for some reason. He can't end the life of that evil and vicious being.

The elf hears him whimper and try to move. He sees how the being's hands are trembling and knows that the light is hurting him. It's actually kind of a miracle that the being is moving under the light of the sun, because they are not compatible. Something happened when he was touched by the white magic in the middle of the battle.

He makes a painful sound. The elf feels his compassionate heart wanting to go and help the being, but his warrior heart won't allow it. So he stands and observes his enemy, the enemy of all the living creatures in the willows' forest, of all the living creatures around them at the time.

The creature's skin is so translucent that it looks bluish. It accomplished a move into a seated position, but it can't breathe properly because it feels something in its chest. One of its hands tries to cover its eyes from the light, feeling something wet running down its forehead and dripping on its face. It tries to clean the liquid with its hand, and it tries to open its eyes, but the light of the sun blinds him. He lets out a painful scream, scaring the birds in the trees near him.

"It's blood. Lay back down." It hears the gentle yet firm voice nearby. It feels a little uneasy when it hears the stranger, because it thinks it knows the voice from another time, but the being can't place a face to that memory. Its head hurts when it tries to think. The stranger touches its shoulder to help the being to lie down on the forest floor.

"What's happening?" it asks the stranger, who takes his hand, the cold flesh of the wounded creature sending chills up his arm.

"You were wounded, don't you remember?" says the stranger, watching each movement of the being. He doesn't want to fall into a trap, because the being is well known for those kind of tricks. After the victim falls for them, they encounter a horrendous end, because he dismembered his victims without mercy. After all, that is in its nature.

"I don't know... I can't remember..." sighs the wounded being. It let the stranger help it lay down and clean the black blood from its face, trying to see where the wound is. The stranger knows that it's not something he was supposed to do, that he is breaking all the rules, but he can't let that being die. It doesn't matter how perverse he may be.

"Thank you..." Those words stop all his movements. What surprises him, however, is the small smile on the face of the being, on the face of that demon, with his white teeth almost translucent, pointy and dangerous, joined with his purple lips, altogether making a smile. A smile that, to the elf's eyes, doesn't look like the demon's typical evil smirk, but is more true and gentle, very rare and unreal, but still there.

The demon sighs and loses conscience again. The elf observes him for some time, thinking he is dead, but when he hears the demon's soft breathing, he knows it is sleeping. After all, it must be very tired. Carefully, he starts to check the wound, moving the long, dark hair out of the way. He notices the demon needs an urgent bath, as his hair feels oily and viscous. The elf feels regret after touching that filthy hair.

Now the elf needs an urgent purification. He can't return to his people in that state of impurity, having touched a demon, with its blood on his hands. He feels nauseous, but he takes some deep breaths and calms down. The demon is losing so much blood, and if the elf doesn't do anything, the demon is going to die. The elf smiles at the irony. Wasn't that the point of all of this in the first place?

He finds the deep wound on the demon's head. The skull is practically split open and one can almost see exposed brain. It is a true miracle that the demon is alive and functioning. The elf removes his purple cloak from his shoulders and cuts a portion of it off with his scimitar to use to clean the wound properly, the best he can. The Light that the high priest had given them was strong enough to finish with the demon, because it was not a common one.

This demon had been the scourge of the forest for more than a millennium, the one responsible of the loss of millions of lives. The elves had taken more than 500 years to perfect a weapon to destroy him. The voracious and perverse demon would torture anybody for weeks, and when he was tired of that, he left them in that state, dying alone, leaving them to their own luck.

This was a demon that could destroy all their communities, kidnap kids and women and anyone else that caught his eye, just because he wanted to. No one could make a truce with him, no one was safe from him, and even the darkness feared him. He had no respect for anything. He was on his own all the time, following his path of destruction and his own pleasure.

But Iruka, the elf, was there, healing his wound, trying to save his life. The demon in essence was beautiful, but the same way he was beautiful, he was evil. He used so many tricks to deceive others that nobody knew who he was. He could appear in the middle of the fire or in a cloud, and nobody would know the moment he would attack.

Iruka dressed the wound the best he could, and wrapped the demon in the rest of his cloak, because the demon only wore one kind of cloth that covers him just at his thigh, his boots being of leather and his belt with a large sword. A strap of leather around his chest had a sickle tied to it.

His appearance was more like a human, but taller and stronger. It was very different than an elf, because the elves have an ethereal and magical appearance, while the demons looked more mortal, yet a beautiful as an elf.

He place him in a bed made or branches of willow and hay, for him to be more comfortable, because for one unknown reason he could feel the evil aura around the demon anymore, it appears that he was cloaking it, but that was not possible because he was unconscious and weak, he couldn't do something like that, he watched the hands of the demon for a moment and he say his nail, more like claws stained with the blood of his fellows elves.

With regret in for his actions, he took out his scimitar and he took it ready to stab at the demon's heart, but he stopped when he say the smiling face of him. There was something different in the demon, something was missing, something that he wasn't and stop him to finish him, he couldn't understand but nor killing him was an act of pure evil in his conscience.

The night came and the elf did a bonfire to keep the warm, the demon started to tremble when the sunset happened, his skin was darker now and his face was covered in sweat, it appears the dead of the demon was near.

He hears him whimper verily and when his breath pattern changed, the elf knew he was about to wake, he came closer to see if he could listen to him if the demon tried to talk, the heart of the elf was biting stronger waiting for an attack or something lethal out of the demon.

The demon blink heavily and he opened his eyes, the elf moves away amazed of what he saw in them, the naturally all black eyes of him were now normal ones with the pupil and all, the only different thing was their color, one was red and the other was grey, something has happened with the demon, the weapon didn't kill him, that light transform him in something else, not a demon anymore.

The demon was looking at the amassed face of the stranger near him, he turned his eyes at the side and he could see a light flicker, was something beautiful, he was enchanted by it, the stranger moved and he was take out of that spell.

"How are you feeling?" said the elf touching verily the forehead of him to see if he had a fever. That act made at the demon close his eyes to enjoy the cares, he sighs feeling peace running on his body, in that moment he place all his trust in the estranger.

"Something hurts?" the elf kept asking, while the demon lean his hear in the elf hand asking quietly for other caress, the elf smile and a little nervous he started to caress the other face.

"I'm fine…" told him the demon with difficulty, because he still felt the oppression in his chest, he felt something that doesn't' let him breath, but at the same time was what keeps him doing it. "Who are you?" he asked with a sigh when he felt the hand of the elf touching his hair.

"My name is Iruka Umino, I'm an elf" he told him enchanted for the demon reaction at his caress

"Am I an elf?" he asks him after making a sound of delight in his throat for the elf attentions. Iruka stopped all movement; he doesn't know what to answer.

"You don't remember?" Iruka asked with caution, because he knew the deceitful nature of that demon

"I don't know" the demon opened his eyes and when he saw the confusion in them, he knew he was telling the truth, the simple fact of see emotions in those eyes was enough for the elf to understand that the been in front of him was not the demon he knew. "Kakashi" the demon said after a moment.

No one, ever has hear the name of the demon before, no one knew it, because if a demon says his name and another been says it, the demon becomes the slave of that been until it dies. That was the best method to keep under control at the demon, but this demon was shrewd. For the impression of that revelation the elf said the demon's name with amaze in his voice.

In that instant in the neck of the demon appeared a chain and around the hand of the elf too, both were surprised for that. Kakashi asked at the elf what was happening, he told him that now their destiny was joined forever, Iruka was from a line of elves that could live almost for the eternity.

A week past and the demon recovered from his wounds and started to control his body again, his eyes got used to see in a different way, now he could see in colors and define forms, not just heat or darkness, the wound in his head heal completely without a scar, the elf teaches him new thing in that time, but the demon body still remember some, like how use his weapons, he still had his strength and agility.

The demon kept enjoying the contact with the elf, searching feeling him near in each opportunity he had, he slept curled near him with his head in the chest of him, hearing the bits of Iruka strong heart. And the most important thing for Iruka, he knew the good side of a good bath, Iruka was particularly happy with that, because the demon had spend almost a century without one descent bath or maybe more, and that is not nice.

In the next day's an eagle has arrive with them, bringing new from the elf at Iruka, he sent a report of the situation y he decided that was the best moment to start the long journey of return to the city of Wondlaw, his city.

Kakashi was up with the daybreak, he was looking at the face of his master, after a moment he stands and walked away to take a bath in a small lake in the area, in the past of the days he started to coexist with the inhabitants in the place, particularly with a family of squirrels, now they were his friends, at their little kids liked to jump up in his shoulder and walk around with him, looking all from above.

Some of the creatures had come with Iruka to ask if for any chance that was de demon who has tormented the forest, the elf always answered that no, because that was not that demon anymore, now was a friendly and happy been, in particular the elf thought he was the joy of his day and he enjoyed so much his company.

Kakashi took out his skirt, he places them in the edge of the lake with his weapons and boots, he stretch his body to take away the sleepiness, he yawn open showing his fangs and sharp teeth. The female inhabitants of the forest blushed and turned their heads around when they saw the new comer of the forest unleashing his beautifulness without clothes. All the inhabitants' males looked at him with jealousy and keep doing his own business, less one, the elf that was admiring him take a bath like the others past days. Iruka could say that was one of the best things he teaches him from his culture.

Now was time to return, his little happy world was bound to be open and the real life was their next pad, they will return to the city and who now what was going to happen at Kakashi, he doesn't know if he was going to be able to see him again or he was going to be kept in a jail, he doesn't know what to expect, he didn't want to place his hope high, because he doesn't wanted to suffer a big deception, he doesn't wanted to lose at the demon, but he knew his people were first.

He observes the demon enter in the water, not his skin was not bluish, now was more like pearl white, a beautiful contrast with the chain in his neck, he hair now was not that viscous black thing, now was silver and soft, with a nice body that lays in his shoulders and was long at his hips, his face now has a gentile expression. Iruka could feel himself drawn for that beauty, but he stops just there, because he didn't know how the demon could react, he didn't want to ruin all his people efforts and sacrifices to achieve what he was looking, they transformed a demon in something different, still powerful, but without evil in him.

Kakashi turned around and saw him, his face lit with happiness, he ran the faster he could in the water, he walked out of the water were the elf was standing and all wet like he was he embrace him. Iruka returned the embrace, touching the soft skin of the demon, they stud in that position for a moment, until Kakashi's stomach started to complain, he was hungry. That was another thing the demon learned, the demons don't have hungry, but now he does felt it.

"I can see it time to breakfast" told him Iruka at the demon, who smiled and nod beaming.

After the demon got dressed, together they started to pick hedges and fruits from the trees to eat. That morning they begin the journey at the city of the elves, a big city where Iruka was born a long, long time ago in the castle of Gepond, a fine castle made in the middle of the forest with white stones and trees.

The demon was walking at the side of the elf looking around, admiring all, many things were new to him, but some he recognized them in his shape but he was not sure what they were, he turns his head slowly and starts to observed at the elf at his side, he admires his clothes, those cover the entirely expansion of his body aside of his head that have straight long hair, clean with a nice chestnut color, he admires the graceful way he walks and moves around, he could see the differences between them. Iruka have light tan skin, soft hands and a well built body, strong and powerful. His clothes add to him a taste of majesty; his two scimitars in his belt were royal and deadly. His boots doesn't do a sound while he walked and Kakashi secretly wanted a pair of those for him.

Stealthy he started to walk near him, until their hands touched, the demon is just a little bit taller than the elf but not much, when Iruka felt the flesh of the demon touching his skin he looked at him worried.

Kakashi smiles and he touches his hand again, Iruka smiles and shakes his head, because the demon is too affectionate now, is ridiculous per now is like a little kid looking for affect all the time. Iruka hopes that his people treat well at the demon, because now he is not the same who destroyed so many lives and so much.

With a quick movement the elf takes the demon hand in his, intertwining his fingers and giving at his a little squeeze. Kakashi is surprised by that, but he feels a warm feeling in his body, is something nice and he doesn't want to end ever. He squeezes back and together they keep walking in the forest, they are watched for the others inhabitants with curiosity.

Some of them recognized at the figure of the demon at far and some run away, but others stay watching and when they saw the elf is alive and walking near him they think is not the demon but they keep their distance. Others are so sure is not the demon, they think is a new been who arrives at the forest for the first time, they came near and says hi to them.

Kakashi smiles to himself, from the time he awoke fully the elf treated him like family, he smiles reminiscent the first meal the elf had given to him; it was some kind of bread that tasted at nothing, but bitter at the end.

Iruka had made a face of disgust when he just splutter all out of his mouth crying for the effort, the elf has scold at him and tried to hit him, but he just whimper in some kind of submission, because he couldn't move and that elf was the only one there with him, he felt safe with him and didn't want him to be mad at him.

The elf has stopped all movement, and cares his hair with careful not to disturb his injured head, he closed his eyes and took another piece of that bread, he chew it with careful and stopped his body before do something harsh. He swallowed the piece and looked at the elf's face; the elf was surprised but had a small smile. The demon had felt something jump in his chest after that, he wanted to see that again. He finished the bread faster and looked at the elf expectant for something. The elf looked at him astonished but in the end he sighed and smiled to him petting that filthy hair again.

The demon did a sound, that was like a chuckle but demonic, Iruka turned his head and saw at Kakashi's face to see if all was alright, the demon looked at him trying to be seen innocent, but his eyes gives away his emotions, the elf shakes his head and keep walking.

Kakashi looks around an a ray of the sun help him to remember about the first time he touched water, he was so scare and he verily could move around, Iruka has helped him to stand and walk to the lake, he was looking all around and when he turned his head at the lake the reflex of the sun in the water surprised him, he did a sound of pain because was too bright for his eyes that were changing and getting use to see in colors.

He suppressed a laugh when he remembered how scare he was when they approached the water, he was trembling and his body started to ache for the effort, the elf practically dragger him in the water saying something about been all disgusting and he could die if the injures infected for all the dirt.

When they entered at the water he got numb, was so cold and he shivered, he tried to jump in the elf, actually he did it, in the end Iruka entered the lake with a demon attached at him like a scare cat, the elf has spend the content of one bottle in him, just in his hair, he was screaming and growling all the time, because he was pulling at it and doing things that hurt him. The elf was saying to him all the time to be strong and don't be a child.

Kakashi pets his head remembering the pain, his head hurt because of that for two days, but in the end his hair was a silver color, personally Kakashi prefers it dark but Iruka insisted in him washing it or he would do it for him.

The demon blushed when he remembered what happened after that, Iruka washed all his body with his hands, all his body, he was surprised because of that, but the elf was with a neutral face all the time, but with a little hint of red in his cheeks. Kakashi was all red, but he didn't understand why.

Kakashi glanced at the elf body again, he never saw him taking a bath, but he always smelled good, his hair always was neat and clean, not like him, he needed all the time fix it, because it always moved in his own accord, in the mornings was the worst, Iruka used to say he looked like a bird nest. Kakashi went to see one nest and in his opinion they were different.

A little squirrel came to him jumping from a tree, he caught it with his hand and the little animal walked at his face, he sniffed him in his nose, he sniff it back, he hears rustling of leaves, he turned his eyes above and saw at the family of squirrels there. He stopped and helped at the little one on the tree, he looked at them with sadness, he was going to miss them. They were nice and they played with him when he was practicing walking alone while Iruka was bringing food for them.

Iruka placed a hand in the demon shoulder, Kakashi looked at him almost crying, but one squirrel did a small sound, he smiled and they started to walk again, Iruka was looking at the demon that had his head low. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, they will never were going to see them again.

The elf looked at Kakashi, he was with his head low, it was incredible that under that cover of naivety lied a powerful demon, he remembered the first time the demon was running in the forest trying to catch a small rabbit, it was at the end of the first week they met, he was like new, running around with the animals in the forest, they were playing tag, he was catching at the rabbit and at the same time a growl was hear before a wolf attacked him with others three more, Iruka was shocked for that sudden attack, but the speed in the demon counterattack and the lethality, left him rooted in place.

He observed him cuddle at the scare rabbit and kiss him in the head, he returned with his sword dripping wolfs blood and his chest, face and hair was dirty too for the force of his attack, the wolves were in pieces in the forest floor, Iruka took at the rabid from his hands, his shocked expression made at the demon feel that something was wrong, he turned around and saw at the dead wolves, he didn't know why but he knew he did the right thing, but seeing the face of Iruka make him feel bad.

The elf stands at his side and looked at the once wolves, Iruka swallows hard, took out one piece of white fabric and started to wipe at Kakashi off blood, he told him "You did well" and that was the only thing he needed to hear. He embraced him and the rabbit, they spend the rest of the day sleeping, Kakashi was sleeping, the adrenaline for the wolves attack was too much for him to handle. Iruka in that instant knew he was powerful and that he knew who the enemy was by instinct.

After walking all day Iruka sets a camp for them under the shelter of a big twist tree, in that place they could have shelter against the light rain that started unexpectedly, Kakashi looks at the rain fall with fascination, all of him was wet for be under it walking, until the elf called him under the tree.

"Rain" said tasting the name of that miracle his eyes were looking.

Iruka is having difficult starting the fire, because his stone is wet, Kakashi sees him having troubles with his stone, inside of him knows he can help, he came closer waiting to be seen for the elf. Iruka stops all movement when he saw at the demon came near, he doesn't want to hurt him by accident.

Kakashi smiles cunning looking at the elf eyes, he takes a deep breath and after that he lets the air blow out softly, after some seconds the air transforms in fire, fire that starts the bonfire. Iruka is amazed, but the look in the demon says it all, he is expecting his approval. He chuckles and touches the demon head caressing his hair.

"You are useful" he says making at the demon feel a big joy

Without thinking the demon jumps over him and hugs him, Iruka let him curl over him and he rest his face over the shoulder of the demon, he doesn't know how to feel of all, the demon is not one anymore. The elf feels in his insides a new emotion, he never felt something like that, he wants Kakashi for himself, he doesn't want that anybody be the focus of his attention but him, he wants to be the most important for Kakashi, the same way he is for him.

"What is love?" asks Kakashi without letting go.

"Who told you that?" asks Iruka fearing for the worst, because they were in touch with others inhabitants in the forest, and the same way he could see the beauty of this new been, they could, he fears that someone robed the heart of Kakashi before him.

"The dryads told me, but I don't understand them" answered Kakashi, letting go a little to see the face of the elf.

"What was what you didn't understand?" told him trying not to curse at the dryads and calming his jealousy.

"They told me that I was in love, they could see it is love, what I feel in my chest each time I see you, but I don't understand what love is?" Kakashi stood there looking at the neck of the elf for a moment and then he nuzzles it with his nose. Iruka felt relieved and he almost cried for that revelation, he let at the demon caress him before answered, because he really didn't know what to say.

They hear a crush of wood, making at the two move apart quickly, the tree blows in splinters that flied at all direction damaging Kakashi's skin, the bonfire dies in an instant, they watched his surroundings, they could see a dark figure moving between the trees.

"Kakashi" says a deep voice, grave and sinister, that makes both shudder.

The voice repeated the demon name again, but none did anything, no movements, waiting to see at that been who was calling at the demon and clearly knows him, but was not his master.

That new comer moved with violence to them, with an impressive speed, that moved the dust of the earth and some splinters, suddenly both were eye to eyes with a dark been, they could feel the power flooding from him and appeared that all was covered by him at the moment.

None could move or do anything, that dark been had them paralyzed with some kind of invisible force, they saw something dark approached Kakashi, it was like a hand, this surprise him and he tried to get away from it, but the force was keeping him in place, the only thing he could do was turn his eyes to the elf, who was fighting, because he wanted to stop at the darkness, but he was failing.

The darkness touches the hair of the demon, but it did a painful cry, this did at the force that have them paralyzed vanished giving them the opportunity to get away and take his weapons. The darkness approached at the elf menacing, he was sure he was the one at fault of the change in the demon, but Kakashi took his sickle and he did a strong circular thrust, making one kind of flash of lighting come out of it, hurting at the darkness and making it run away with and horripilate cry.

Kakashi sheathed his sickle and moved faster at the side of the elf to see if he was wound. Iruka was surprised for the attack, he never saw at the demon did something like that, even the fire was something new. It appears the changes were deeper then he thought, the power of the demon has change in nature too.

"Iruka!" said the demon worried when he saw at the elf not moving. He came closer and with his face full of worry he started to check him for any wound.

The elf took the face of the old demon and he kissed him in the lips, this act melted all traces of evil in the demon, making the pressure in his chest disappeared forever, the kiss extended his nature, been more intimate, at first Kakashi doesn't know what to do but when he let himself go and follow at the elf he could kiss back.

"I love you" hears at the demon say, after the kiss ended, Iruka hugs Kakashi and he promised himself he never ever was going to be a part of that new been, he never ever let anything take him away from his hand. That ex demon is his alone.

"I love you Kakashi, be mine forever" told him the elf, watching his wonderful eyes.

"I'm yours" were the words that sealed the pact between them forever.

Iruka kissed Kakashi again taking the kiss at a new level, the rain stopped to fall and they didn't noticed, Iruka caressed the chest of Kakashi, was wet and it help to move his fingers more freely in it giving at the ex-demon a new sensation, he moaned feeling the caresses.

The elf stopped the kiss, he looked at the demon and he saw in his eyes the need for more, he turned his head around to find a better place for them to be more intimate, the demon whimpered feeling need in his body for the first time, he approaches the elf more and he caressed his body in the clothed body of the elf, he moaned when he felt his ready member feels friction. The elf hug him near him, he searched hurriedly around and when he saw a small cave near, he took the hand of Kakashi and they ran to that place.

The demon was confused, one second he was feeling heat and need, the next he was running around and feeling cold. Maybe that was all what he was supposed to feel in a situation like that, he didn't know.

He felt the hand of Iruka leaving his, he turned around looking their new place, was better than under that tree, Iruka took his cloak and place it in the ground after cleaning all of rocks, he took some wood and arranged it to be a bonfire, Kakashi saw him and smiled knowing he could help with that, he kneels down to do it, but when he felt his member touch his skirt he did a hiss sound that almost did at Iruka have a nose bleed. Kakashi barely did the fire come out of his mouth because the feeling was so intense, he was trembling and gasping.

Iruka took him by the arm and make him stand, the demon curls when he felt that again, the elf hug him and started to cares his back and pressing his clothed member over the almost free of the other, the demon moves one of his legs and placed it in the others waist feeling more pleasure, his other leg give away and both feel in the cloak.

"I'm sorry" gasped Kakashi feeling the weight of Iruka in him.

"Don't be" told him Iruka kissing him deeply.

After the kiss they were panting and their hips were moving in their own accord. The elf moved up to see at the blushing Kakashi, he kneels to take off his clothes; they were getting in his nerves, because he couldn't feel the others flesh.

He started to unbutton his best and in that moment the demon stopped to breath, he was looking at that flesh for the first time, because they never bathed together, he saw all the scares in that flesh and a sense of guilt filled him, when the elf moved around to place his boots aside he saw a big scar in the back of Iruka, he moved up and touched it with his hand and saw his nails like claws were a match for it.

"I did this?" he asked sadly, all aroused gone from his body

"No you didn't, was a monster, not you" told him Iruka turning and smiling, he caress the shoulder of Kakashi, he smiled sadly and a tear rolled off his red eye. The elf kneeled before him and kissed his face each part of it slowly, that made at Kakashi turn on again.

Iruka took one of Kakashi hands and placed it in his own member, moaning when he felt the others rough flesh in his, he teaches him how to touch him, Kakashi was panting and sweating, his body was on fire. The elf push Kakashi to lie down, he started to undress the poorly dressed body of the demon.

Kakashi was writhing and moaning all the time Iruka was touching his skin with his flawless hands, he was starting to feel something weird in him wanting to snap and when Iruka touches his member, he came doing a strange cry with the name of Iruka in it. The elf smiled and licked his hand, that doesn't taste good, actually was gross, but he kind of like it because was Kakashi.

Kakashi was trying to be calm and all but he was panting looking at Iruka lick his finger, he wanted more of that, he didn't understand what that was, but he like it and wanted more.

"Iruka" he said panting with a needy voice

The elf smiled and kissed him again, they started all over again, the demon was ready in an instant, his recovery was amazing, the elf smirk because he had a lot of stamina, the demon was ready to receive him, he enter him with easy and the demon was seeing stars, Iruka set a good rhythm for them and both were feeling pleasure, the other pleasure in his own body; they were joined in body and their soul was too, by their pact of master and servant, they were one in more than one sense.

They climax one after the other, actually Kakashi came two times while Iruka was inside of him, he was very sensitive and Iruka loves it. They rest in the other like always, one with the head in the others chest, now one forever.

No one knows how the love comes or how it is created, the beginning is something beautiful but the way that came next is something uncertain, just the braves that venture in that way and past thru all the difficulties together, making themselves more strong and giving at the other all. Those make the love last forever.

Both the next day started their journey to the city of Wondlaw, where the destiny of the new been was going to be defined, but Iruka knows one thing, that destiny is going to be for him too.

End.

FaiNeko


End file.
